Bloodlust with a Healing Touch
by Midnight Chamber
Summary: Freya's been healed for awhile but Stein is still distant, does he continue to blame himself for her injuries? Damon left Nyx in the middle of nowhere all tied up and half naked, does she have plans for him or will he turn her plans upside down?


Hellur! *wave* More sex stuffs. So this is a mature fic...yet again! If you're underage...I am obligated to tell you this wasn't written for you...but I read softcore when I was your age so I won't kick you out. *wink*

Parings: Stein/Freya and Damon/Nyx.

Slight Crossover of Soul Eater and Vampire Diaries...oh...and Saiyuki.

I do not own Stein or Damon or Sanzo...or I'd be rich. Which would be nice. Freya & Nyx belong to me. Tho...Nyx is only half mine. long story

Summary: it's kinda in the middle of a lot of stuffs...Damon ran away from a bad guy, leaving Nyx in the middle of nowhere. Freya got beat up by Medusa while saving Stein from her. Stein also beat on her, but he was stuck in the maddness...so she's not really concerned about it. yeah...I suck at summaries. ;)

* * *

Freya rolled across the bed, her hair falling across her face. The peaceful look she had changed to a worried, panicked expression as she rolled again, dreaming. Inside her mind, all she saw was red, Red on the white walls and covering the pale furniture of Stein's house. When she lifted her hands she saw red covering them and they shook as the thick liquid slowly dripped off her hands. In a panic, she ran around the house, looking for someone, anyone to tell her she was seeing things. To tell her she was losing her mind and that there wasn't blood all over the walls and furniture. She slid to a stop and carefully pushed open the door to Nyx's room and, forgetting her blood covered hands she screamed.

Sprawled across the bed, her head tilted at an odd angel and eyes wide in shock, lay Nyx's lifeless body, chest gaping open and heart removed. Blood pooled under the body and dripped off the bed to the floor. There was a booted foot on the other side of the bed and Freya carefully skirted around her mutilated partner, praying it wasn't her lover. Face down on the floor was a think pale man with pale hair and Freya teared up as she saw his body covered the now deceased Angela.

"Mifune," she whispered, "Angela…oh my god…"

Freya turned and ran from the room, searching frantically now for Stein. She checked the lab and the kitchen. She checked the living room and bathroom. She slid to a stop in front of the room they shared, and stared at the blood covered door. Tears were now streaming down her face, fearing that he was waiting on the other side of the door for her. She kicked the door open and peered into the darkness before carefully reaching around the frame and flicking on the light. The scream that ripped from her mouth came straight from her soul. She ran into the room and dropped to her knees beside her loves mutilated body, and carefully picked him up. Sobs racked her body and she bent over him and rocked.

"What happened?" she whispered. "Who did this!"

"You did…" Freya's head snapped up and Asura was kneeling in front of her, his hand stretched out. "My love…"

Freya sat straight up in bed, eyes wide and breathing erratic. She looked around quickly and sighted when she saw no blood. Glancing down at her hands, she saw the trembled as she tried to regulate her breathing. Her whole body was shaking and she snagged the blanket before wrapping up in it and breathing in the scent of Stein that it held on to. She closed her eyes and just breathed, concentrating on slowing her heart beat to that of a normal person. Just when she thought she managed to get control of herself, the image of Stein laying dead in her arms flashed before her eyes and she snapped them open.

"Vodka," she whispered to the darkness as she climbed out of bed, "I need vodka…"

She was about to open the door when she realized she wasn't wearing much and crossed to the dresser. Opening the drawer Stein allowed her, she pulled out a pair of her shorts and tugged them on. She glanced down at the tank top she was wearing and shrugged. No one but Nyx and Stein should be here at this hour. Damon had run off the other night, leaving Nyx a moody mess, but she was getting over it. Freya opened the door quietly and slinked off to the kitchen to find some alcohol. She slid to a stop before crossing in front of Stein's lab, where the door was wide open and light shined out brightly. Carefully peeking around the corner, she saw his back was turned and tiptoed quickly past and down to the kitchen, knowing that if he found out she was going to drink herself to sleep he'd stop her. Sighing when she made it past him, she picked up the pace and ran lightly down the stairs, skidding to a stop when Nyx looked up at her.

"Oh, hey…" Freya said softly, "I didn't know you were up."

"You okay?" Nyx asked, a frown on her face, "You're kinda out of breath."

Freya laughed, "I'm fine, just came down to get a drink that's all."

"Sure?" Nyx studied Freya and noticed she was shaking where she stood and instantly knew something was wrong. "Freya…"

"No worries!" Freya threw a smile on and danced past her to the kitchen. "I'll be out and back up to bed in a flash."

"Does Stein know you're out of bed?" Nyx asked, causing Freya to stop mid-step. "I thought not. What is going on Freya?"

"I'm fine," Freya said softly, "and just because he's my lover doesn't mean he has to know everything that I'm doing, Nyx."

"But he's also your doctor," Nyx pointed out, "and Medusa laid into you a couple of good times. I'm not sure you should be up and moving around."

Freya tuned out what Nyx was saying when movement caught her attention in the dark of the kitchen. She jumped and snagged Damon by the wrist and Nyx frowned, standing and crossing the room before Damon was shoved out of the kitchen and into her. Freya smiled from behind Damon,

"Here! Have a vampire!" She then disappeared into the kitchen to find her nightcap. Damon shifted uneasily in front of Nyx while she glared at him. He was about to speak when she held up a hand.

"Stay right here," she demanded, her voice laced with simmering anger. Damon nodded and watched as she left the room.

"She's going to tattle on you," he said, turning his head to look into the kitchen, "You might want to hurry. Vodka is under the sink."

"Kay thanks," Freya muttered and squatted to dig around under the sink, before she paused and looked back at him, "How did you know I wanted vodka?"

"I overheard you," he said turning. "She just told Stein you were out of bed."

"Damn it!" Freya snapped and dug around, before standing with the bottle. She turned around and searched for something to put it in. Seeing a half empty water bottle, she snagged it and poured it out before opening the vodka bottle and tipping it to carefully refill the bottle with her tonic.

"You have about forty-five seconds."

"Shut up!" Freya snapped, capping the vodka bottle and practically throwing it under the sink again. She twisted the cap on to the bottle right before Stein walked past Damon who raised an eyebrow at her. Nyx crossed her arms and glared at Damon before looking past him and Stein to Freya, who had a death grip on the bottle. Stein came to a stop inches in front of Freya, and leaned down, blocking her in between him and the sink she had backed up into with his arms.

"What are you doing out of bed, Freya?"

"Just getting a drink," she replied softly, adverting her gaze for a second before looking back up at him. She held up the bottle weakly. Stein glanced down at it before looking back into her eyes. He saw fear behind them and frowned, looking over her. He saw that her whole body was trembling and he doubted very much it was because he was invading her space, or standing over her threateningly. His eyes slid over what she was wearing, lingering on her legs and his gut clinched in an unexpected burst of need.

"Come on," he took her by the arm and led her out the kitchen door and past Nyx and Damon. Freya shot Damon a pleading look but he raised an eyebrow and nodded his head to Nyx. He wasn't going to be any help since she fed him to the wolves to save her own hide. She sighed and ducked her head, following Stein out of the room and back up the stairs. When they got to the room, she smiled bravely before crossing to her side of the bed and setting the bottle down.

"You're not going to drink any of it?" he asked her when she started to get back in the bed. She paused, but didn't look at him. He narrowed his eyes and crossed, snatching the bottle before she could and opening it. He smelled the alcohol before his lips touched the bottle. She ducked her head when he looked down at her. He threw the bottle across the room and she jumped as his hand passed by her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I-"

"Have you lost your mind again?" he asked grabbing her by the arms and shaking her. "You cannot be drinking right now! Medusa impaled you! God, not to mention-"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, cutting him off. Then softer, "I'm sorry…I couldn't sleep…I wasn't going to drink all of it, just a little."

"You had a while bottle full," he snapped.

She pulled away from him falling onto the bed, "I'm sorry okay! How many times do I have to say it! I'm sorry I pushed you away! I'm sorry I went to Sanzo! I'm sorry I made you crazy! I'm fucking sorry!"

Stein stared down at her, shocked into silence at her outburst. She lay back on her elbows glaring up at him, tears in her eyes. She thought he was upset about all that stuff, "Freya…that's not why I'm upset…"

"What?"

He reached out and touched the side of her face, lifting the hair there, revealing a thin scar across her cheekbone. His eyes saddened and she looked down, unable to look at him while he dwelled on the past. On impulse, she sat up and hugged him to her, barring her face into his stomach. He closed his eyes tight and lifted his head as he buried his hands into her hair, feeling like he was taking too much from her just by touching her. He didn't deserve to touch her.

"Franken," he looked down when she used his first name, "I'm still yours. I don't want anyone but you. Why won't you touch me anymore?"

"Freya…" he barely whispered her name. She stood slowly, her hands barely touching him until they reached his face. Once there, the gently pulled him down so she could kiss him, feather soft and full of forgiveness. His heart clenched and his hands moved on their own, sliding up her waist to her arms. He held on to her and she felt their souls connect. Carefully, she detached herself from Nyx and gave herself completely to Stein.

He shuddered when their souls connected, and was shocked to find that she held no bad emotions toward him, but they were all pointed to herself. She felt blame for what happened to him and even for what he did to her. He held onto her while her soul washed over his, consuming it and healing him. He gripped her hair tighter and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up into him, pressing herself against him. His hands loosened from her hair and traveled down to her waist again. He pulled her to him and she sighed against his lips.

"Freya," he murmured, "this isn't a good idea…"

"You are going to have to deal with it sooner or later, love."

"I hurt you," he whispered, ashamed.

"It's a risk I took to get you back," she told him, "I can't live without your touch. I've been craving it for these past weeks and you barely touch me. You're killing me."

"No," he told her sternly, holding her tighter, "I can't do that."

"Then touch me," she replied. "Take a look at my soul and tell me what you see? Do you see any hate? Any animosity? Any blame?"

"You blame yourself," he told her, "You shouldn't, it wasn't your fault."

"Nor was it yours but you blame yourself!" she exclaimed, "The only difference is instead of dealing with it you're wrapping me up in a safe cocoon and refusing to give me what I need to survive."

"You eat and drink," he told her in a matter of fact tone. She poked him in the chest in response and he smiled. "I know what you mean, yes, but you almost died because of me."

"No, I almost died because of Sanzo and Medusa. Instead of blaming ourselves, we should blame who is truly responsible for this whole mess," she responded feeling strong, "They are. Now, shut up and kiss me Stein or I'm going to throw you down on this bed and take you whether or not you like it!"

"Freya, your injuries…"

"Have healed!" she yelled, throwing up her hands, "If you'd been paying attention you would have known that already. The cut on my face was the last one to heal. It took the most time. Aside from nightmares I feel fine."

"Nightmares? What nightmares?"

"See what you miss when you're not with me!" she replied, voice quieter, looking directly into his eyes.

He touched her face, "Okay, I get your point. If I'm being distant tell me and I'll fix it. I won't make you stay in bed anymore."

"Stein," Freya looked him in the eyes before kissing him again, "make love to me."

He tensesed, but relaxed, "After you tell me about the nightmares."

"No."

"No?" He frowned down at her.

"No," she repeated, "I've been waiting for you Stein. I don't want to wait any longer."

He stared down at her, a slight frown on his face before giving in and kissing her long and deep. She melted into his arms and immediately he felt better. Her soul hummed as well as her body when he ran his up her sides and then down around to her rear, pulling her closer to him. Gently, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips claimed his again after sighing his name.

Carefully, he placed a knee on the bed and used one arm to brace himself as he fell on the bed with her. Her hands slid from his neck and she began to play with the buttons on his shirt, opening it slowly while he situated himself over her comfortably. She pulled his shirt open, tugging it aside so she could kiss his chest. Stein closed his eyes and relished the feel of her hands and lips on him. He leaned up and tugged his shirt off, tossing it aside before he leaned back over her. She smiled up at him, lovingly and he felt like his heart would burst right out of his chest. Gently, he ran a finger over the scar on her face, a twinge of guilt passing through him. She took his hand and kissed it when she saw pain cross is face. He shook his head,

"No," he told her, "I need to face it, all of them."

Freya frowned, but nodded. Stein leaned down and kissed her lips, nipping the bottom one playfully, causing her to laugh as his hands slid under the thin tank top she was wearing. Lifting it up, he tugged it over her torso and past her head before throwing it in the same direction as his shirt. His eyes slid over her, taking her in first and he locked his eyes with her, showing her the lust she plants deep inside him before he turned his attention to the fresh scars that crisscrossed her stomach. Scooting down he stared at each one, pain coursing through him so hard Freya could feel it through her soul. She blinked back tears and gasped when he leaned down and kissed each one of them.

"Stein," she breathed, arching up into him. He smiled up at her before trailing the sensitive skin along her stomach. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately while working the shorts she had down, past her hips and off. He raised an eyebrow at her when he found her bare beneath. She shrugged a slim shoulder with a sexy smile.

"You're a dirty girl," he told her.

"It was a just in case kinda thing," she responded. He laughed and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, downstairs Nyx was stabbing Damon in the chest, "You just left! How could you! You left me there, with no shirt!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "Something came up and I couldn't stay to finish what I started."

"Something came up?" Nyx barked a sarcastic laugh, "What kind of something is so terrifying you had to run off and leave me there?"

"It's not like you were in the middle of nowhere!" he exclaimed, "all you had do to was come into the house! It's difficult to explain, but I had to go, Nyx, or I wouldn't have just left you there. How many times do we have to go over this? I'm not leaving you again, I can't live without you!"

Nyx snorted, "Difficult to explain? I think you wanted to just leave. Perfect punishment."

"Of course you would think the worst," Damon said with a sigh, "I couldn't stay. If he found me with you he could…"

"Who?" Nyx perked up.

"Shit," Damon cursed and turned around, "I've said too much."

"No," Nyx replied, narrowing her eyes, "I don't believe you've said enough."

Damon shook his head, "Right now, it would only cause problems with you and Freya. You two are just now repairing your relationship, it will break it if I tell you now. Can we please, _please,_ just drop it for now? I promise I will tell you everything in due time."

"So instead we will just fix our relationship to fuck it up again?"

"Nyx," Damon said, exasperated and tired of arguing with her, "if you fix it now, she will be more open to what I have to say later. I can't fight all of you, I need someone on my side Nyx, and if you are there we can at least talk some sense into your weapon and get her help."

"So, just because I love you, you think she'll like you?" Nyx laughed and then sobered up quickly, "Fat chance. I don't like the idea, but I'll leave it along…for now."

"That's not what I meant, but okay. I'll take that. Thank you." Nyx nodded and looked down, before a small grin slid its way onto her face. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"That's a something," he told her, while she walked around him. He didn't move and was pleasantly surprise when she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her chin on his shoulder.

"You should know," she said lowly in his ear, "that I'm not just going to let you off the hook that easily for leaving me."

"Oh really?" He smiled and turned his head so he could look at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and slid her hands under his shirt. "Is that so?"

Nyx murmured something as he fingertips danced along the line of his pants, occasionally dipping down into his pants, causing him to hiss out a breath or two. When she suddenly pulled away, he growled and spun, catching her hands and lifting her a couple of inches of the ground before catching her by her ass, pinning her to the wall. Nyx snaked her hands around his neck, and when he kissed her, demanding entrance to her mouth she grinned opening for him before she bit down roughly on his tongue. Damon cursed and dropped her to her feet.

"Well fine then," he turned and began to walk to the door, "I can see where I'm not wanted."

Nyx ran forward, catching Damon by the arm, hugging it to her before sliding around to the front of him, "What's wrong baby? You of all people should know that a little blood is a good thing."

He narrowed his eyes down his nose at her while her lips brushed his as she talked, "Are you going to replenish what I just lost?"

Nyx tilted her head to the side, a sly grin on her face, "You didn't really lose that much, though it would be mutually beneficial to give you some of mine. What do you think we should do about our little problem."

Damon pealed her off and set her aside, "I think…I should leave."

"Why?" When Damon looked back down at her, her lips stuck out in a pout.

"Because I have the feeling you are planning something nasty for me," he told her, "and for my own safety, I should leave."

"I'm not going to do anything nasty," Nyx responded, wrapping herself around him again.

"Or something devious," he retorted. "You, my love, are devious."

"Like what?"

"Like tie me up, turn me on and then leave me."

"Now that sounds familiar," Nyx whispered, grinning seductively up at Damon. Damon grinned down at her, his canines sharper than normal. Nyx looped her arms around Damon's neck once more, pulling him down for a kiss, this time, keeping her teeth out of the mix. Damon moaned deep in his throat and tugged her to him roughly.

"Nyx," Damon breathed when the separated, "I want you."

Nyx tilted her head before whispering, "I'm sorry, you're going to have to be more specific. What is it that you want?"

Damon narrowed his eyes before backing her up against a wall roughly, hands planted on either side of her face, his leaning into hers. When he nipped her lip she gasped and arched into him before he spoke, "You on top of me, under me, how doesn't matter but I want ever last inch of you under my hands. I want to know ever little detail of your body and be able to recall it instantly. I want to know what makes you shiver in anticipation, and what makes you scream my name. I want you, Nyx, all of you."

By the time he finished talking, he had trailed kisses up and down her neck, nipping here and there and small drops of blood were running down slowly. His eyes slid their way up to hers before he licked the blood off of her, making her shiver. She breathes out slowly before reaching out to grab him by the hair and pull his lips to hers, kissing him fiercely and passionately, moaning into him. Damon began his hungry exploring again and Nyx breathed in sharply as he hit the sensitive area of her collarbone.

"This isn't fair," she said between gasps, "you get mad when I bite you but you bite me all the time."

"I'm vampire love," he said smoothly, voice smooth as silk, "It is what I do best, but if it will make you happy, you can bite me as long as it isn't anywhere sensitive, like my tongue."

"Anything else?" Nyx asked, playfully running her fingers down his chest to his pants where she cupped him tightly. Damon's grin turned into one of a predator.

"Not biting there either," he told her, "Or I'll bite back harder."

Nyx shivered and nodded, ignoring the tiny feeling of fear that wiggled its way down her spine as his nails dug into the soft flesh at her hip, making her aware of where he meant to bite. He leaned forward and inhaled her scent, smelling the twinge of fear he put in her and grinned. The animal in him liked it and it turned him on more. He breathed on her veins and they came to the surface on demand and he licked her neck, little growls of anticipation escaping him unaware. Nyx trembled in his arms, but he was lost in his hunger, wondering how long it actually had been since he fed briefly before pushing the thought aside. She could feel the panic rising, but tired to push it down, trusting Damon to keep himself in check.

"So good," he murmured. On impulse, he turned her around and pulled her shirt over her head in one swift movement. Nyx gasped at the sudden burst of cold air against her warming flesh and then his hands, hard, cold and moving possessively over her body. He tugged at her bra, releasing her breasts into his hand and she gasped, fear turned to excitement when he pulled her back to him. She arched into him, his name on the tip of her tongue, but she bit down, refusing to call out so soon. While one hand fondled her the other dived straight down her smooth stomach and into her pants. She yelps and jumped, before he began to message her and her yelp turned to a moan as she braced one leg on the wall, giving him more leverage to move.

"Yes," she breathed, "yes…"

He ignored her, an onslaught of ideas forming in his mind while she wiggled in his arms. He had a plan now. He turned her in his arms and lifted her so he could take one breast in her mouth and continue to play with the other with a hand. Her head snapped back and she moaned lowly as pleasure took hold of her. He bit down and she gasped, her hands fisting in his hair tightly. He squeezed the nipple with his fingers and the next thing she knew is there was cold ground under her back. Nyx opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of the woods with him staring down at her like food. She swallowed hard, reminding herself she was food. He shed his shirt and her eyes traveled his chest and his fingers that made quick work of his pants and then hers. She gasped to find herself naked suddenly, but didn't have time to think before he was on top of her and diving straight in.

He wrapped an arm around her when she arched up into him with a scream, holding her there with a smile as her body tightened around him. She panted as he set a fast and hard rhythm, moving her to match him as he pounded into her over and over again. Her legs wrapped around his waist on their own and she screamed as her body leaped over the first crest. Damon laughed when she became limp in his arms.

"I'm no done with you," he murmured against her neck. She moaned when he leaned back, bringing her with him. He lifted her off and turned her around, bending her back to bite her neck as he set her down one him. She screamed again when his teeth sunk into her and tried to pull away before he impaled her from behind. Fear began to sink in deeper as she felt her blood begin to leave her body, but at the same time, her sexual experience was beginning to heighten. She could feel her muscles around his penis clench when he slammed home, hitting that precious bundle of nerves. Her hands reached back on their own and one took his hair, pulling at him roughly to let go of her neck. The other hand gripped his thigh tightly, digging into his flesh and drawling blood.

Damon let go and pried her fingers from her hair before leaning her over so she was on all fours. She whimpered when he took up position behind her and tired to bite back a scream as she slowly drew out of her and then slammed in. She cried out her head snapping up, blood trailing down her neck to drip from her right breast. Damon reached around with one hand and fondled her while the other kept her lifted when her arms threatened to give out. Tears formed in her eyes, not from the pain, but from the pleasure she found out of the pain. Damon grabbed her hair and pulled her roughly up to sink his teeth back into her neck as she came again, exploding around him once more.

"Damon," she whispered, body and mind weak, "Stop…I can't…"

"Hmm?" he murmured rolling onto his back and flipping her around so she sat on top of him. She slumped over, breathing hard, still feeling him buried deep inside her. She tried to move but his hand ran up and down her spine. He could feel the beat of her heart against his chest while she struggled to breathe and it was the feel of her blood that snapped him back to reality.

His eyes took in everything about her and he instantly realized he'd taken too much blood. Carefully sitting her up, he slid out and laid her down on his clothes gently. He leaned over and softly licked the wounds on her neck, and they closed, stopping the flow of blood. He frowned down at the mess he'd made. Blood was beginning to dry on both of their chests and she was still having difficulties breathing.

"Nyx…" he whispered her name, laying down next to her and pulling her close, willing what little body temperature he had to her. "Baby, talk to me."

"I'm…cold…" she whispered, shivering.

"Fuck," he began to rub her arms, trying to figure anyway out of his mess. If he took her back to Freya like this she'd probably chop his head off and throw it in the fire. "Baby…I need to give you some of my blood, or you'll die."

"What?" she whispered, her body. "You wouldn't…years…"

"I know," he shushed her, "but this is different. If you don't get blood soon, you'll die."

"Damon…" Her head slumped against him and he cussed, sitting her up quickly and opening her mouth. Using one arm to hold her up, he bite into his wrist and let the blood drip into her mouth. After a second she coughed, some of the blood spitting up onto her face, but she swallowed and her eyes opened.

"Damon," she whispered his name again.

"More Nyx," he told her, "You need more."

"But…"

"Once every now and then is not going to turn you into a vampire," he told her. She swallowed again and kept swallowing when her mouth got full till he licked the wound on his wrist to close it. He held her close and kept whispering apologies over and over in her ear.

"Shut up," she muttered weakly.

"What?" he pulled back to look at her.

She opened tired blue eyes and repeated, "Shut up. Shit happens, and I have to say, even though I will be sore as all get out tomorrow…that was amazing."

"I hurt you," he told her, "and almost killed you."

"Shut up," she told him once more, "I could have stopped you if I wanted."

Damon shook his head and picked her up, "We should be getting back to the house."

Nyx briefly wondered what Freya was doing when he slumped against his chest and fell asleep. Freya was wiggling under Stein, a grin on her face at the moment Damon laid Nyx down on her bed, before laying next to her. Stein kissed her stomach, just above the line of her shorts, his tongue trailing over one of the last scars. Freya sighed heavily, and wiggles more, her hips thrusting up slightly on their own. Stein chuckled and his warm breath tickled.

"Sweetie," Freya told him, "If you don't finish undressing yourself and start doing me senseless, I'm going to attack you."

"Is that so?" he asked, looking up at her. He laid a path of steamy kisses up her stomach, lingering at her breast, caressing each and sucking both equally. She moaned and tossed her head to the side and his eyes landed on the first scar he ever gave her. The one on her right cheekbone. Very gently he kissed it and felt his heart clench as the sight of her staring at him with frightened eyes and bloods streaming down her face flashed into his mind. She felt him stop and the slight tremor from his soul.

"My turn," she muttered softly. Turning her head, she met his lips with hers, fisting her hands in his hair. After she was finished she pushed on his chest so he sat up. She worked the button and fly on his pants loose and tugged. Half grinning, he stood and kicked his shoes off, followed by the pants and his boxers. Freya leaned forward on her hands, and kisses the new scar he had across his hip. Stein gripped her hair and closed his eyes.

"Freya…"

"I did this didn't I?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked down, not speaking. "I thought so. Why didn't you tell me?"

"First it was cause I was worried about you dying," he told her, "but then you had enough on you mind, blamed yourself enough. I didn't want anything else on your mind."

"Selfish," she told him.

"What?"

"You knew all about the ones you left on me but you wouldn't let me know of the ones I left on you? That is selfish."

"You're angry now," he said, sorrow filled his eyes. She sighed and slide her body up his, turning him on further.

"We can discuss this later," she told him, taking one of his hands and guiding it down her body to the core of her sex, "First, let's have make up sex."

"Freya," her name escaped his lips when he felt how hot and ready she was for him. He used his other hand and tipped her head up to his so he could kiss her properly, the way she deserved. Slowly he played with her mouth while his fingers slowly probed inside her. She sighed and leaned into him some more, enjoying the feel of his touch. He smiled and pushed her back, falling with her so that he landed between her legs. Her stomach flipped when his penis brushed her center and she arched up, open and ready. He took one more lustful look over her before slowly sinking into her.

"You feel," he said, gasping out the words, "amazing."

"Uh huh," she whispered, her mind exploding with happiness. She suddenly felt complete and whole again. The piece of her that had been missing since she'd returned with him fell into place and she began to move, slowly and tantalizingly. Stein moaned and matched her pace, and slowly, the pain each other felt began to leave. Their souls relaxed and gave way to the others while they inhaled the scent of each other, listening to the sighs and moan they gave and created. They moved as one, matching thrust for thrust and Freya pulled his face to hers for a kiss as they both rose up and over before crashing down into each other.

"Stein," she whispered, clinging to him as her body tightened. He lifted her and rolled on his back setting her on top of him. She hissed out as he sank deeper in her, stretching her further. He stopped moving and held on to her hips, waiting till she was comfortable. She smiled and opened her eyes to look at him before she started to move. He enjoyed watching her as she set the pace this time. He wanted to hurry him, but he knew that slow was the name of this game tonight. It wasn't passion and the fiery need to sate the sexual appetites that drove them now. It was the need to feel each other's hearts and souls, the need to heal and forgive themselves as well as each other that moved them tonight. Freya's love for him flowed from her soul and enveloped him, while his love for her snaked out from his soul and wrapped around her possessively and intimately. She smiled as she reached the edge, refusing to come without him. Stein smiled and let go. Freya threw her head back with a moan, and sank down on Stein as she exploded around him and he gripped her tightly as he spilled into her.

"Freya," he tugged on her hair, "Come here."

She smiled and fell down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her to him, breathing in the smell of her as he planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. She smiled in his chest and wiggled a little, extracting a hiss from him. Laughing she sat up some before rolling off of him, a whimper flew past her lips when he left her and he laughed, before pulling her close again.

"I don't need to be in you to be close to you," he murmered in her ear, kissing it before biting it lightly. She shivered and her gut clentched, "But I realized something earlier."

"Mmmh, what's that?"

"You've never danced for me," he told her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He grinned down at her. "Nyx is always talking about how well you dance and you can tell you dance by the way you move, but you've never danced where I could see you. Or for me."

"Okay," she used and elbow to prop her head up, "When do you want me to dance for you? Now?"

He laughed, "No, now I say I stay her and sleep next to you, holding you close."

"I like that idea," Freya sighed and sunk into his arms again, "But um…could you grab the blanket…it gets cold being naked."

* * *

Kay! That's all I got. It hasn't been proofed soooo if there are problems...be kind.

~Midnight


End file.
